Fairy Tales with a Twist
by Awohali
Summary: A story about the beanstalk and what happened. Another story added, about long hair, wigs and a prince.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fairy Tale with a Twist

Announcer: Welcome to Boredom Kingdom playhouse, even though you are looking at a screen, this is still a playhouse. Imagine the characters while you read. Review andthere might be another play.

Play 1: The Giant and the Beanstalk?

The giant was walking along the beach one day when he spotted a rather faded beanstalk. He pulled up the beanstalk and replanted it in one of his many flowerpots. He watered the beanstalk and kept it in the sunshine. The next day he looked at the beanstalk and he found that it had grown to his ceiling, he quickly moved the beanstalk to outside and watered it again. He made sure that the plant had proper sunshine. He left to do some chores, when he came back he found the beanstalk had grown to the sky.  
"Dude! Freaky bean plant." He looked up at it and wondered where it went and thought, 'Eh, what the hey, I'm gonna climb it.' He climbed to the very top and what he saw scared the crap out of him so he climbed back down the beanstalk as fast as possible.  
When he reached the ground, he grabbed an axe and chopped the beanstalk down.  
When another giant came along and saw the beanstalk he asked, "Dude, what's that plant, man."  
The giant looked the other giant in the face and shuddered, "It 'was' a gateway to hell."  
The other giant was surprised by this answer, "Dude!"  
The giant nodded, "It was full of little people in things that went zoom on the ground and a group of them were jumping up and down infront of three little people who were playing music. The music was good but the little people were scary, man. I mean I probably could've squished alotta them, but you know dude, that would've been like mean."  
The other giant nodded, "Yeah, it would've gone totally against our vegetarian ways, dude."  
The giant started to walk away.  
The other one noticed and asked, "Where ya' goin'?"  
The giant turned back to him, "I'm gonna go find another beanstalk, the music was great, can't get it outta my head."  
The other giant now curious started to follow the first one, "What was it called?"  
The giant started to walk back toward the beach before answering, "Day Green or somethin', but it was awesome!"

THE END!

Announcer: Remember review and there might be another fairy-tale-with-a-twist play later.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fairy Tale with a Twist

Announcer: That intermission was an unusually long one and I apoligize for the wait. Thankyou for all of the reviews and on with the play. Same deal as last time, you review, I add another play.

Play 2: Hello, Repunzel!

Repunzel was sitting in her tower as usual with nothing to do when she saw a beautiful man on a horse ride up. She leaned out of her tower and waved, "Hello, there!"  
The man stopped his horse and looked up, he gapped and stuttered at her beauty, "H... Hello!"  
Then he thought to himself, 'Wow... uh oh, if she's this good lookin' there's gotta be a witch around here.'  
Then the Evil Witch stepped out of a bush beside the tower, "What are you doing?" She asked glaring at the Prince.  
He answered, "I'm just staying hello to... uh... what's your name?" He called up to Repunzel.  
Repunzel looked at the man and then the witch and immediately started to cut off her long braid, "Uh... It's Repunzel!"  
The Prince looked at the Witch, "Just saying hello to Repunzel."  
The Witch not expecting his casual attitude said, "Oh, well... Hello Repunzel."  
Repunzel automatically answered, "Hello, Evil Witch." She finished cutting her braid and looked down at the Prince and smiled.  
The Prince smiled back.  
The Witch looked at them both and then realized what was going to happen, "NO!" Repunzel swung her braid out of the window after attaching it to a heavy chest and quickly climbed down to the Prince who, as soon as she landed on the back of his horse, rode off into the sunset. Repunzel couldn't help but call out, "Should'a put bars on the windows, doofus!"  
The Prince and Repunzel rode off laughing.  
The Evil Witch looked up at the long braid of hair, said a quick spell that brought it down and dyed it black then went into wig making for balding and hairless witches. She made a killing until Repunzel grew her hair back and started a competitive chain of wig shops. The Evil Witch was eventually shut down because she ran out of hair and Repunzel quit because she was tired of looking at hair. The Prince married Repunzel and ruled a kingdom of full-head-o'-hair people, whether it be fake or real Repunzel never told.

THE END!

Announcer: This is the end of the second play, either this is another intermission or it's the end, you decide with your reviews.


End file.
